Opportunities
by Infinite Snow
Summary: [Yukiru]: "When God closes a door, He opens up a window." - Patheos


It turned out he was nothing but a dirty cheat. Kyo was not someone she knew when she agreed to date him. She wasn't enough. She was never enough.

"Tohru-chan? Are you okay?" A delicate voice broke her out of her musings.

"Kagura-chan…" Tohru's sapphire blue eyes broke out into a new batch of tears, "I'm-I'm so sorry. He's not who I thought he was."

"Even I am surprised," Kagura sighed, sitting at the kotatsu with Tohru, "I chased after him like a rabid fangirl, completely blind to what he truly was on the inside."

"I just… I thought he was the one," Tohru ducked her head, "But of course he just used me as a bait to find someone better."

"Who could he possibly try to earn?" Kagura asked.

"Someone at school, I guess," Tohru shook her head, "I don't personally know her."

"But why would he just cheat on you like that?" Kagura asked, "Surely, there must be a motive for him to do such a stupid thing."

"He cheated on me… because I didn't want to have sex with him, like offer my virginity on a silver platter before marriage," Tohru sighed miserably, burying her head in her arms, "He didn't like it because I wouldn't sell my body to him."

"That's disgusting," Kagura wrinkled her nose, "Gosh, seems like all the guys are idiots these days. Just nothing but hormonal rockets who want nothing more to get into a girl's pants in a relationship."

Tohru didn't answer.

"You'll find someone, Tohru. Someone as genuine as you are. Even though it will be hard, you can find someone who is as serious and devoted as you are," Kagura smiled but it faded when she saw a figure coming towards them.

"Tohru… he's right here."

-x-

"Time for dinner!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to sound happy.

Immediately there was Shigure's footsteps thundering in the hallway, and his ecstatic face beamed with happiness that she used to have.

"Tohru-chan, it looks so good!" Shigure beamed.

"I'm glad," Tohru forced a smile.

Then another pair of footsteps softly padded towards the kitchen. Yuki. The moment he saw the food neatly arranged on the table, he smiled but his smile wavered when he saw the fake smile plastered on Tohru's face.

"As always, your cooking is top-notch, Honda-san," Yuki said softly.

"Enjoy," Tohru grinned, gesturing towards the table.

When the three sat down and started to eat, the last pair of footsteps stomped towards the dining room and the door slammed open.

"If you plan on breaking the door, I will break your back outside," Yuki retorted.

Tohru averted her eyes to the food, subconsciously pulling on the ends of her long-sleeved t-shirt to cover her bruises. Yuki noticed it and he caught on quick. Kyo was abusing her.

Kyo sat down without a word, (didn't say thanks) and scarfed down the food like an animal. Then he left, not bothering to thank Tohru for the meal.

"What an animal," Yuki hissed, "Didn't even thank her."

"It's fine, Sohma-san, I am also thankful you all took me in," Tohru smiled gently, "No matter what I do, I can't repay the kindness you all showed to me."

Yuki bit his tongue, but only because of Tohru's pacifying words. But even those kind words couldn't extinguish the hatred he felt towards Kyo. First for hurting her, and second for emotionally breaking her.

When they were all done with dinner, Yuki offered to wash the dishes. Sometimes he never told her, but he liked the moments they spent together, even if they didn't utter a single word.

"Thanks for helping me wash the dishes," Tohru offered a small smile, "It means a lot."

"I enjoyed helping you, it was my pleasure," Yuki smiled.

-x-

Kyo became even more abusive, and caused more bruises and cuts to form on her arms and legs. Yuki was suspicious of the abusive treatment Tohru was getting from Kyo but even he was clueless to the number of injuries she sustained.

In summer she would wear a sweater over her uniform and opted for a longer skirt. While everybody were sweating in the sweltering heat, Tohru covered herself as much as she could from head to toe.

"Honda-san, it is summer. Why are you wearing all of these layers of clothing?" Yuki asked.

"I feel cold," would be Tohru's reply like always. And he couldn't say anything to that, just watch the miserable girl fight her way to survive a horrifying relationship with an abusive boyfriend.

"Honda-san, please! Please tell me what's wrong! I want to tell you!" Yuki pleaded.

"Meet me at our garden tonight at 9. I'll tell you then," Tohru promised.

-x-

The whole day at school, it was hard to focus on the teacher. Especially when Tohru's words kept repeating in his head. What did she want to tell him? What could be the reason? How much is he hurting her?

When school was finally over, he rushed home and flied through his homework, as always. Dinner was quiet as usual and cleaning the dishes was eerily silent as ever.

Around 8:50, when Yuki was sure Tohru wasn't in the house anywhere, he placed on a light jacket and went for the garden. Tohru was waiting patiently for him, covered from head to toe.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I promised to tell you why I was covering myself even though it was summer," Tohru said quietly.

"Well?"

"Kyo is abusing me. Every day."

His suspicions were proven correct. But he never knew that Kyo would dare to hit her on a daily basis!

"I guess it's a lot to take in," Tohru started slowly, "But he actually only dated me just to get a girl at school jealous. And then when I tried to leave him, he started hitting me."

With that, Tohru took off her sweater, showing off bruises of all types, severity, and colors, painting her arms like rainbows. There were a couple deep cuts which were starting to heal.

Yuki's hand flew to his mouth in horror. Tohru noticed this and gave him a sad smile.

"You think this is terrible. My legs have even worse bruises," Tohru said, placing her sweater on.

"But why?" A strangled voice erupted from his throat.

"Because he's stronger than me. I am just a weakling because I have never learnt self-defense, so I am just the target of his anger and frustrations," Tohru sadly smiled, gently rubbing her neck.

"You still could have asked me to help you…" Yuki said, "I could help you still."

"How could you help me?" Tohru asked, tears burning in her eyes.

Yuki stepped forward and kissed her. It was his first kiss and he only wanted Tohru to have it, even though this isn't her first kiss. It may as well be her first _true_ kiss.

-x-

"What is your problem?" Kyo asked angrily as Tohru tried to focus on studying for an exam.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tohru said quietly.

"You always come sit on the roof with me. But now you are ditching me for _studying,_ " Kyo shuddered at the last word like it was a disease.

"Kyo I have a test coming up," Tohru sighed, "I have to study hard."

"That test isn't for another _two weeks_ ," Kyo snapped, "You are studying a lesson we haven't even learnt in class. Can't you just admit it that you are trying to avoid me?"

"I am not, Kyo. Please leave me alone," Tohru said, her voice starting to waver.

"You are coming with me when I say so and that's final," Kyo growled and he grabbed Tohru's hand and started dragging her for the roof.

Suddenly, Tohru fell to the floor and Kyo was hurled out of the house. Looking behind her, she saw a furious Yuki. True, she saw him annoyed, frustrated or grouchy but she never saw him as livid and pissed off as he was in this moment.

"I think she said she didn't want to come with you," Yuki said evenly, "And you can't force her."

"She is my property, so stay out of this!" Kyo yelled and hopped back on his feet.

"Honda-san, choose between us. Who do you want to stay with? Him, or me?" Yuki softly said.

"W-What?" Tohru said, as she tried to recover from her adrenaline rush from the fight-or-flight mode she was in for about 10 seconds.

"I love you more than this jerk could love you. Every day it becomes more and more painful to see him degrade you to a lower level," Yuki said, "But I reached my breaking point. You have to choose between me and him. I can't stand on the sidelines watching you get hurt."

"You little bitch! Get your ass down here! Or else I will punish you!" Kyo yelled.

Hesitantly Tohru looked at her boyfriend. She looked into his smoldering orange eyes. She tried to search for the love, compassion, and genuine happiness that sparkled in his eyes when he asked her to be his girlfriend. And it was all gone. Just a hard, dull orange glared right back into her shimmery ocean blue eyes.

He was truly the monster his true form depicted. She couldn't believe she saw good in Kyo that rainy day she ran after him. How hard was it for Yuki to watch the two lovingly embrace when the sun came out, knowing she was taken by somebody that wasn't him?

"You aren't the Kyo I knew," Tohru whispered, "You changed. You hurt me. I can't do this either."

Without hesitation, Tohru went and wrapped her arms around Yuki's right arm, knowing she couldn't hug him without him transforming into a rat.

"I think she made her decision," Yuki said, "And if you get near her or even think about laying a single finger on her, I will murder you. And I am not figuratively speaking. I will rip your heart out of your body if you dare touch her."

Kyo didn't move for a moment. For some split second, he hoped Tohru would just come bounding in his arms like the other times he called for her.

But she stayed right where she was, burying her face into Yuki's shoulder, hoping not to see him.

"Leave," Yuki said.

"I will not. Not without her," Kyo gently said.

"GO!" Yuki yelled.

"I won't leave unless I hear her decision with my very own ears," Kyo said.

"Please just leave me alone Kyo," Tohru whispered, "You hurt me enough. Go hang out with that girl you had been cheating on me for months now. Just please, let me live in peace."

"You will leave now, Kyo," Yuki glowered at him, "Or else I will throw you into the lake."

Kyo took a final glance at Tohru, who refused to look at him still. He knew he broke the tie between them that could never be repaired.

Taking one good look at Tohru, he left, and never came back. Where did he go, we would never know.

-x-

The first thing that came to Tohru's mind was how Akito would react to her relationship with Yuki. Or Kyo just walking out. Surely he wouldn't approve of the zodiac members acting how they please.

"I won't let him get between us," Yuki whispered in her hair one night under the stars, "I promise."

"Yuki, you suffered enough. I don't want you to suffer more because of me," Tohru whispered.

"Are you kidding me?" Yuki propped himself on his elbows, "You are the best thing that happened to me."

"Just being with me could earn you a beating from him," Tohru mumbled, "Or worse…"

The pair silently remembered to the fate of Hana and Hatori. The poor girl's memories were erased by the man she fell in love with. And now Hatori is haunted by the memories of her that she doesn't remember. And he is punished for falling in love by watching her move on before his very own eyes.

"Akito is dying," Yuki said after a moment's pause, "He can't hurt us."

"I don't know…" Tohru whispered, "But I hope he would allow me to remember you even if he doesn't allow us to be happy."

"Why are you so anxious for the bad to happen? Tohru, where is your optimism in times like these?" Yuki gently cupped Tohru's face with both of his hands, "I won't let him hurt us. He may be mentally strong but he isn't physically strong to hurt me now. He is becoming weaker and weaker."

"Does this mean the curse is breaking?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. That would be nice if it did," Yuki said sadly.

"I don't think it matters whether it happens or not," Tohru smiled, "I will love you – all of you."

-x-

"Ne… I wonder what happened to Orange Top. I hate him, but miss beating him up," Uo said one day.

"I wish I could have my brother curse him," Hana agreed.

"You two," Tohru laughed, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Anyways, I heard he started a dojo with his master."

"Huh? How'd you find out about that?" Uo asked.

"Because he sent a letter to Shigure," Tohru said, "I know he did the things he did to me, but I don't hate him. I really don't wish death for anybody no matter what kinds of things they did. He is human and he probably had a past that I never bothered to find out about. But he is well, his health is good and he is doing what he loves. I just hope he can find someone to cherish forever. Preferably Kagura, though."

"Who's Kagura?" Hana asked.

"His childhood friend," Tohru smiled, being careful not to spill the beans about the zodiac curse.

"So she likes that rapist?" Uo asked, trying to put two and two together.

"Uo, he didn't rape me," Tohru sighed.

"But he hurt you, Tohru, and no matter what you say, I won't be changing my opinion of him anytime soon," Uo huffed, folding her arms, "Though I am happy for you and Yuki."

"He treats you better than Kyo did," Hana smiled.

Tohru smiled back, happy her friends approved of Yuki as her boyfriend. She knew right of the bat when they figured about Kyo's abuse, they would become mistrusting of any guy she would date in the future, and become hard to please as well.

But Yuki… they kind of place their bets on him as being her future boyfriend. Well, they won.

-x-

Years passed. Five to be exact. With persuading and reassurance of financial support, Tohru got her bachelor's degree in nursing and pursued a master's in nursing when Yuki proposed. She said yes (of course) and Uo and Hana started planning the wedding.

Invites were sent to the entire Sohma clan (now freed from the curse), even to Kyo, the outcast.

Opening the lacy envelope filled with pictures of roses, angels and everything innocent, Kyo knew right off the bat it was a wedding invitation. But for whom?

Dread filled him when he read it was Tohru and Yuki getting married.

He called her. He thought she would wait for him, not move on! Was Yuki some kind of backup for her in case if they didn't work out? Not that he cared about Rat Boy.

"Hello?"

"Tohru, cancel the marriage."

"Kyo? What are you-"

"Run away with me."

"You are out of your mind."

"I am. For you."

"Kyo you are too late."

"We can always run away, Tohru. Just like you wanted to when we were in high school," Kyo said, "We can run away from reality."

"Then you shouldn't have treated me the way you did," Tohru said firmly, "I know you were going through a rough patch but that gave you no right to raise your hand on me."

"Look, Tohru, I am sorry-"

"No you're not. Kyo, go find someone else. And be serious for once. Don't cheat. And if she isn't the one, just break up with her rather than toying with her heart. Hearts and feelings and emotions aren't toys, Kyo. You should know that by now," Tohru said.

"Please is there any way to fix this?" Kyo pleaded.

"There is."

A silence stretched onto for one minute before Kyo finally found his voice, now desperate and insecure.

"How?"

"Think of life this way: when God closes a door, He opens up a window."

 _-fin-_


End file.
